Her Dog
by jen1490
Summary: She was the hot queen of the school. He followed her everywhere. Why? Because he was her lap dog. Oh, and he so happened to be in love with her, too.
1. His Beauty, Her Dog

**note:** huh, to whom reads this: hey! thanks for dropping by. didn't expect anyone to come around. for now, it should be safe in the T-rating, for language, of course

. . .oh and i don't own any 'Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt' characters. . .

* * *

Left to right then left again and back to right.

He watched his personal angel pacing across the room.

"No, no, NO!" The tall, blond beauty tossed a blue dress to the floor then she dove into a small room stuffed with clothes. "Urgh! There is nothing in this closet! NOTHING! I have nothing to wear!"

"I like this one." He held up a pink dress. It would enhance her pretty blue eyes and compliment her pale skin very nicely.

"I can't wear that! I wore it to the other party, remember? That one hot guy tore it at the edge when he was taking it off me. He was so cute and he _fucked_ like," she sighed, reminiscing about one of her many conquests.

A knot in his stomach tightened. "Panty... you don't have to go to this party. You could stay and we can watch a movie or something."

"You know _I_ can't do that, geek boy. I am the _v.i.p._ They begged me to come so I decided to go, plus I made them do certain favors in return." Panty dug through more clothing in her closet, tossing out the ones she didn't approve of. "Now help me find something pretty."

He stood up from her bed to help her look. There was no use trying to convince Panty to do something when she was so stubborn.

He had long ago resigned himself to his role in Panty's life: her lap dog.

She was the popular, beautiful queen of the school while he was the nerdiest loser there was. She was the sexy love goddess who bedded a different guy every night while he hadn't even received his first kiss yet. There couldn't exist any type of relationship between them, heck, they shouldn't even be friends but she was nice enough to not mind being seen near him. He was forever grateful that the girl he loved wasn't like the usual pretty-girls who snickered at him when he passed by.

Because he did honestly love her, even if she just kept him around to do the things she needed.

"Hey, how about this one?" He held up a dress he had never seen her wear before. It was a familiar green color. Was it the same color as Chuck, Panty's weird dog-like thing? No, it wasn't as neon bright. Maybe it was the color of his eyes. He had green eyes right?

_Heh, with all the hair in my face I don't remember anymore._

"That's it! I'll wear that one! Thanks, Brief!" She squealed and jumped up to give him a friendly peck on the cheek as she yanked the pretty dress from his grasp. Without a care for the male in the room, she quickly slid out of her shorts and tank top and pulled on the dress.

He didn't mind, either. She undressed herself in front of him constantly, so much that his past reaction of lust faded to admiration. Although, he did please himself to images of her semi-nude body every once in a while.

Once it was on, she ran to the full length mirror. "It's gorgeous! I'm gorgeous." She gave herself a wink. "What do you think?"

_You're beautiful._ "I- I think it's pretty."

A knock come from the door. "Panty! There's some guy waiting for you downstairs." It was Stocking, Panty's gothic sister.

"That's my ride." She fluffed her hair before running out of her bedroom door. She nearly opened the door in Stocking's face. "See you later, Brief! Stocking! I'm off to go have lots and lots of hot fun!" And she disappeared down the stairs.

Stocking stood by the door looking at him with pity-filled eyes, as if she _knew _why he looked so crestfallen. Of course, she would know about how he felt for her sister. Stocking could see through any of his stupidities. She had those sneaky hawk eyes. "Hey Brief. I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah." His shoulders fell. Was he that obvious in his infatuation with Panty? Or was Stocking just observant?

"Want to watch a movie? I bought a big cake and it's too much for me alone."

If Panty refused to do things with him, perhaps Stocking could be nice company. "Okay," he replied. "You sure you want to share your cake with me?"

"No," Stocking said as they walked down the stairs, "it was just the polite thing to say. But we do have some vegetables in the fridge if you get hungry."

He grinned. As if Stocking would share her sweets out of the good of her heart.

* * *

_crap, i didn't mean for it to be so sappy. i was going for more vulgar and such  
ps. these guys are relatively normal so no angel fighting ghosts stuff  
unless i change my mind, which can happen  
_

_as always, excuse any mistakes_


	2. Everyday is the Same

The average day for Panty's lap dog, Brief, went something like this:

_Every morning_ _before school:_ as part of her routine to stay in glorious shape, Panty would drag him along her three mile jog. It wasn't so bad as long as Panty was always ahead of him, but as his flimsy body became more fit, he would pass her. When she couldn't beat him in speed anymore, she forced him to use weights on his arms and legs. Each time his body had grown accustomed to the extra weight, she kept increasing the resistance to slow him down.

"Come on, geek boy! We have to make another lap before we leave!"

He huffed as he tried to keep up with her. "B- b- but Panty, it's difficult to run with these weights."

"Don't be a pussy!

His muscles ached but he kept pushing forward.

That was his job, to be next to her.

* * *

_Before first period started:_ he usually was waiting for Panty as she searched through her locker. It was as messy as her closet.

"Here."

He was handed her book bag. The weight of it caught him off guard.

"Take my stuff to class."

"Wh- where are you going?" He repetitively glanced from her book bag to Panty.

"Where do you think? The senior from chem wants to meet up."

"You're ditching first period? B- but Panty, the teacher warned you-"

"Sign me in then," she stood on her toes in order to reach his head and pat it. "Be a good boy and do what Panty asks."

"B- b- but. . ." Before he could finish what he was saying, his blond angel placed her slender fingers on his lips. He nearly fainted at the intimate contact. She smiled at his shyness and began walking away.

"You will won't you?" She asked as she left him alone once more.

Of course, he would.

* * *

_During Class:_ it wasn't as great as he had wanted his school experience to be. Since his main protector, Panty, wasn't there to save him from the onslaught of peer torture. She didn't enjoy it when several other people teased him. Teasing the geek boy was her job as she so eloquently put it one day when he had asked her why she protected him.

"Geek boy!"

He felt several sharp pricks on the back of his neck. The popular kids must be spit-balling him again.

"Geek boy!"

He felt someone yank the collar of his green sweater and something dropped down the back of his shirt. It was wet and cold and _moving_.

A high-pitched yelp escaped him. He jumped up as the people around him started laughing.

"Get it out! Get it out!" He waved his arms wildly as the thing crawled up his back.

"That's what you get, Geek boy. You shouldn't ignore us." It was the school's queen bee and one of Panty's arch nemesis, cheerleader Barby. The blond beauty queen loved to torment him when Panty wasn't around.

"St- St- Stocking help!" He tried to get the attention of the only person not laughing at his misfortune.

"You're on your own, Geek boy." The girl turned the page of her thick book and clearly ignored him.

"AH! IT WENT IN MY PANTS!"

The laughing doubled.

* * *

_Lunch time:_ was usually more peaceful since Panty always showed up. She intimidated everyone who even thought of making fun of him.

His favorite blond was sitting next to him as they ate.

"Gah, I'm so tired." She gave a big yawn.

"That's 'cause you fucked all morning. If you controlled yourself, you wouldn't be so tired," Stocking said as she cut her cake into smaller pieces.

"It's kinda hard when the guy brings his friends," Panty smirked and added, "there were three of them in total."

And that's were the storytelling of her most recent conquests began. She would go into explicit detail about who she did, how they did it, how long each lasted, and if she was satisfied or not. Usually she was never satisfied.

He had to bear through it all.

The churning in his gut made him nauseous. He resisted regurgitating his crappy school lunch as Panty went into explaining the moves the assholes pulled on her. It was hard acting neutral to what he was being forced to openly hear.

Yet he pulled it off every single day and with a calm face, too.

No tears.

Not anymore at least.

* * *

_After school: _Panty usually ditched him unless she needed something. Today, she didn't need him, so that means. . .

"Where's your precious Panty, Geek boy?"

He struggled against the huge body keeping him captive.

"Is she so busy fucking like a slut to come save her dog?"

He mumbled a few words forcing Barby to lean in closer to him.

"What's that, loser? Begging for mercy? Well, say it louder, I can't hear you."

"I said don't call Panty a slut!"

Barby glared at him so hard that he shrank back into the big body of her football player friend.

"Give him a wedgie and hang him up in the janitor's closet."

He gulped.

* * *

_As he headed home:_ it was usually a couple of hours before the janitor discovered his sore body hanging from his underwear in the closet. When he was finally released he slowly made his way home. This was the time when Panty caught up with him.

"Hey, Geek boy!" There she was, right on time.

"Panty!" He was so happy to see her.

"How was your day?"

_Horrible._ "It was great," he said with a forced smile. "And yours?"

"Awesome. I just hooked up with a sexy guy from the track team. It was hot."

His heart sank.

This was his every day and it usually repeated it self like a broken record.


End file.
